A Primeira Vez Que Eu Vi Você
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Shortfic que narra a primeira vez que Lara viu Lex... Sugestão: Ler "MAX Assembly, o Grande Desafio" e "Flores & Amor" antes... (ajuda a entender melhor a história já que Lara é um personagem original)


Nota: Quase todos os personagens desse fanfic são meus (Diana, Lara Lee e Michael), menos o Lex (e era o que eu queria ter, hehe...).

A primeira vez que eu vi você... 

— Bom dia! Bom dia! Diana, o pessoal já está na sala de reuniões? 

— Bom dia, Lara... Eh, bom... A reunião foi cancelada... 

— Cancelada? — Lara pára antes de entrar em sua sala. 

— É... 

— Quem cancelou? 

— Michael... 

— Michael? Uau! Motivos nem foram comentados então... 

— Foram... Ele amanheceu muito mal... 

— O que ele tem? 

— Preocupada com o "Ex"? 

— Não. Preocupada com o chefe... É bem diferente, ok? 

— Ok, chefinha... Bom, parece que é problema com a coluna... O coitadinho não estava conseguindo nem levantar da cama... 

— Hum... Ele foi ao médico? 

— Sabe muito bem que quando se trata do Michael, o médico vai até ele... 

— É... Por um minuto esqueci... O Dr. Weyne esteve lá? 

— Não sei, mas é bem provável... Quer que eu faça uma ligação para a casa dele? Daí você se informa melhor. 

— Não... Todos nós vamos saber mesmo qualquer hora dessas... 

— Mas você tem a vantagem de ter um filho com ele... 

— Só por que a pensão é alta. — e entrou em sua sala em meio a um divertido sorriso. Diana veio logo atrás. 

— Não me diga que nunca o amou, Lara... 

— O amei muito, querida Diana... Mas hoje em dia já não sinto absolutamente nada por ele. — falou jogando a bolsa sobre a mesa e ligando o computador. 

— Bom, pelo menos ele não te tirou da Max Assembly após o divórcio... Acho que ele ainda gosta de você... 

— Ele não me tirou da Max Assembly por que quem iria sair perdendo era a própria Max Assembly... Isso não tem nada a ver com gostar...E além do mais, quando me casei com ele, o Michael ainda não era o sócio majoritário da Max... Não entrei aqui por ser a esposa do grande chefe, entrei por minha própria competência... Então não seria justo sair após virar a ex-esposa do já então grande chefe, visto que, inclusive eu o ajudei a chegar onde está agora.... E além de tudo isso...... Nos suportamos bem.... Eu acho.. 

— E, tem razão... — concordou Diana. — Quase um ano que vocês separaram... O tempo passa rápido... 

— Verdade... 

— Você pretende ficar sozinha por muito tempo? 

— Sei lá... O tempo que for preciso até eu achar meu verdadeiro príncipe encantado. 

— Ora, Lara... Isso não existe! — Diana disse aos risos. 

— Se você diz.... Agora vamos trabalhar e parar de conversar bobagens! 

— Tá bom... Eu só queria conversar um pouco... Sobre a sua vida, a minha... Sei lá... faz tempo que a gente não conversa. 

— Claro, Diana! Abra a agenda e marque um almoço para nós duas! 

— Pode ser hoje? 

— Sem problemas! 

— Você paga... — Diana falou sorrindo ao abrir a porta e sair rapidamente da sala. 

Diana volta para sua mesa e minutos depois atende um chamado de Lara. 

— Diana, liga pra casa do Michael pra mim.... E nada de piadinhas sobre isso! Só quero saber de sua saúde... 

— Sim. — ela faz a ligação e a passa. — Michael, linha 3. 

— Obrigada.... Alô... Michael? 

— Lara?! Problemas por aí? 

— Não... Nenhum, mas por aí parece que há, não é mesmo? 

— Não é muito sério... O Dr. Weyne mandou que eu fizesse alguns exames e me receitou uma injeção que fez efeito na hora. Acho até que no período da tarde estarei aí. 

— Qual é o problema? 

— Essa maldita coluna. Você sabe... 

— Bom, só queria saber se estava bem... Descanse e não precisa vir hoje se não quiser. Tudo está bem por aqui. 

— Escuta Lara... Você já leu o jornal hoje? 

— Jornal? Não... Não tive tempo... O que há no jornal? 

— Acha que eu vou dizer? 

— Não seja um canalha completo, Michael! Diga logo o que há no jornal! 

— Caderno de negócios, página 3. 

— Michael! 

— Tchau, Lara! Minha coluna está começando a doer de novo. Tchau! 

— Desligou... — Lara fica olhando para o telefone. — Diaaaaaanaaaaa!! 

— O que foi? — Diana abre a porta com cara de espanto. — Por acaso esqueceu que já existe o telefone, o interfone, o pager , o celular... 

— E o jornal? 

— Também, mas a comunicação por ele é muito lenta e... 

— Não! Eu quero saber cadê o jornal!! Cadê o jornal? 

— Ah... Você quer o jornal? 

— É... O jornal, por favor... 

— O de ontem ou o de hoje? Sim, por que você não leu o jornal de ontem. 

— O de hoje, please!! 

— Ta bom... Já vou pegar. 

Diana sai e minutos depois retorna com um jornal. 

— Aqui está o jornal. 

— Me dá aqui... — Lara pega o jornal e sai em busca do caderno de negócios. Quando o acha, procura pela página 3. Diana está ao seu lado para saber o que acontecia. 

— O que há, Lara? 

— Eu não sei, mas preciso saber... 

— Veja, Lara! Estão falando da Max aqui! — Diana aponta para uma das matérias da página 3. 

Era um quadro pequeno, havia outros bem maiores. Como título estava 

"**Max Assembly cresce de novo**". 

A mensagem da matéria era... 

"Pioneira no mercado de montagens de carros a nível de prestação de serviços, a Max Assembly Corporation assume mais uma parceria importante. Essa inovadora empresa agora conta com a National Fliat e considera a mesma como um forte Cliente, não desmerecendo, é claro, nenhum dos outros já associados. De acordo com a declaração do Senhor Michael T. Normman - presidente da empresa, a grande atuação deste memorável feito é da gerência de apoio ao mercado, sob o comando da economista executiva Lara Scott Lee. Especula-se, inclusive, que em breve esta empresa que vem crescendo a cada dia, venha a colocar no mercado uma marca de carro própria. Quem sabe num futuro próximo cada de um de nós tenha o prazer de possuir um "MAX" na garagem." 

— Então era isso... — Lara diz mais para si própria do que para Diana. 

— Ah, que legal! Não sabia que iam falar do novo contrato no jornal. 

— Eu também não... Mas o Michael não perderia essa oportunidade... 

Lara ficou olhando para aquela página no jornal. Havia quadros bem maiores e um que era o maior de todos. O título era "**Luthorcorp explica superfaturamento**". Havia uma foto enorme que focava dois homens numa mesa de reunião. Lara começou a ler a matéria. Abaixo da foto, a explicação em letras menores "Lionel Luthor e seu filho Lex. Documentos provam que os números da Luthorcorp correspondiam às expectativas". 

— O que você está lendo? — Diana pergunta curiosa. 

— Espera, Diana... Já te digo... 

— Está lendo sobre a Luthorcorp? 

— É... Mas não fiquei interessada na matéria em si... Olha só... — e Lara aponta diretamente para a imagem de Lex. 

— É, também achei estranho... Tem aparência de ser jovem, mas já é careca... 

— Não seja tola, Diana! Olha só ele.... 

— O que tem ele? 

— Seu nome é Lex.... Lex Luthor... 

— Ainda não entendi... 

— Olha os olhos dele.... — a foto havia sido tirada exatamente quando Lex olhara na direção da câmera. 

— O que tem os olhos dele? 

— Audaciosos... 

— E? 

— Não sei... Nada, eu acho... 

— Ah bom... Posso ir trabalhar agora? 

— Ok... Qualquer coisa, te chamo... 

— Vai ficar com o jornal? 

— Sim... Algum problema quanto a isso? 

— Não... nenhum... O pessoal do Recursos Humanos não viu mesmo quando eu peguei. — Diana disse já abrindo a porta para sair. 

Lara ficou mais algum tempo olhando aquele jornal. Alguma coisa naquele homem chamado Lex Luthor a estava fascinando. Logo no início ela achara que eram aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos expressivos e cheios de força e determinação. Mas se deu conta que não era só isso... A postura do garoto que parecia ser bem mais jovem que ela... A forma como ele falara sobre os problemas e as soluções para o mercado, mostrada em trechos da reportagem... Os lábios entreabertos... As mãos seguras enroscadas uma na outra sobre a mesa numa postura de convicção e certeza... Quem era aquele menino? Filho do dono da Luthorcorp ela já sabia que ele era, mas.... O que mais? 

Eram 11h45min quando Lara saiu de sua sala. 

— Vamos almoçar? — ela falou com Diana. 

— Já? Faltam 15 minutos ainda... 

— Não importa... Vamos agora... Preciso passar num lugar antes de irmos ao restaurante. 

— Onde? 

— Você vai ver... Vamos! 

Não muito longe dali, numa sala da Luthorcorp, o jovem Lex Luthor lia a matéria completa sobre o suposto superfaturamento da empresa de seu pai. Ao final, passou os olhos pelas outras matérias e encontrou o pequeno quadro falando sobre a Max Assembly.... Leu a pequena nota e depois jogou o jornal para o outro lado. Olhou no relógio e assustou-se com a hora. 

— Meio-dia? Preciso ir... 

Lex saiu pela porta principal da Luthorcorp, seguindo na direção do estacionamento que ficava na lateral. Ele estava todo de preto... O tempo estava frio, por isso ele usava um casaco mais comprido que o habitual também preto que ia até abaixo da altura dos joelhos. Ele saiu caminhando devagar. O vento fazia com que o casaco se agitasse discretamente ao seu redor. 

De longe, Lara e Diana acompanhavam o rapaz desde que ele saíra pela porta da Luthorcorp. 

— Eu não acredito que você veio até aqui para ver esse careca, Lara... 

— Quieta, Diana! 

Lara não perdia nenhum movimento de Lex. Ela estava encantada com aquele jovem, mas já tão importante homem de negócios que devia ter em torno de uns 18 anos, no máximo 19. Em um certo momento, ele olhou para um lado e para o outro e Lara teve a impressão que ele havia percebido que estava sendo espionado, mas sem mudar de atitude, abriu a porta do carro, entrou e seguiu seu caminho. 

Lara jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou-a descansar no apoio da cadeira. 

— Você mentiu pra mim, Diana.... — ela disse olhando o vazio. 

— Euuuu? Quando? 

— Quando disse que não existiam príncipes encantados................. 

**Fim. **


End file.
